


I Hope That You're Mine

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Series: Inception Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: I'm thinking, you and IBetter just go with the flowLast thing that we should do is go slow
Relationships: Ariadne/Arthur (Inception)
Series: Inception Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834918
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Inception Trope/Kink Bingo 2020





	I Hope That You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> For the "kissing" square in Inception Bingo.
> 
> Title and summary from "Lurk" by The Neighbourhood.

Ariadne dressed very carefully for the evening. She started from the skin out, shaving everything below the waist, absolutely bare and smooth. Lotion to keep that skin smooth, then thigh high stockings held up by a black lace garter belt with a matching thong. The bra was little more than black lace, barely worth being called a bra. Its straps were so thin she could snap them with the barest pressure against the threads. Her dress was a violet silk concoction with such a deep V neck that wisps of the black lace bra showed, meant to tempt and tease all through dinner. The black strappy heels gave her another three inches in height, and she swept her hair up into a French twist with curls framing her face. Her makeup tonight was understated, but far more dramatic than her usual mascara and lip gloss.

She was going to knock Arthur's fucking socks off.

Arthur had on a three piece suit, of course, hair styled and smooth. He was always impeccable and neat, expensive tastes at the ready like another link in chain mail armor. He visibly started at the sight of her, swallowing and eyes so large they seemed almost comic. He was overwhelmed, overawed and so desperately enamored of her.

As he well should be.

Dinner was elegant, delicately flavored, artfully arranged. The five star restaurant was worth every review, every star earned and maintained. Its reputation was wholly deserved, but Ariadne couldn't remember what she ate later, what masterfully recommended vintage of wine she drank. All that mattered was Arthur looking at her as if she designed the sun in the real world. This between them was still new, every moment a revelation and inspiration.

No footsie under the table, since her feet were caught in the straps of her shoes. Arthur was too formal to think of such things. He held her hand between courses, then as they drove to his apartment. The drive was as forgettable as the exquisite meal, every moment just heightening anticipation for more.

His apartment was sparsely furnished, like a modernist design layout. Immaculate and brightly lit, Ariadne took in his personality within the absences as well as the presences. He was tightly controlled and regimented, a whirling storm contained beneath the surface.

She wanted the storm. She wanted all of him.

The kiss was everything she hoped it would be. No hesitation, a meeting of mouths with the perfect pressure of lips to lips. Ariadne's jaw worked, parting her lips as she threaded her fingers in his hair. Deeper, passionate, more. He responded to the wordless command, tongue sliding along her lower lip as he held her against him, hands firmly on her waist.

She could spend forever in this kiss, caught in his arm, silk and skin, lips and tongue. This kiss sped up her heart, fed her longing for his tough and the wanting in her blood. She ached for more than his tongue in her mouth, heat and want rising. Arthur felt the same, for all that he was quiet and reserved. The storm beneath his surface calm was in his kiss, the way he tried to devour her whole, tongue in her mouth and swallowing down her breath as if he could make her part of him. Jewish tradition often used breath as a connection between people, and she willingly gave him her breath to tie the two of them together.

This kiss was the promise for more, and she wanted it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay. I know this is the perfect setup for sexytimes smut. But a) I wrote it on a weekend while my kiddos were running around and b) I'm transcribing this at work where anyone can call on me for help at any time.
> 
> So this means you get to imagine the dirty, dirty things our duo will get down to in Arthur's bedroom. ;)


End file.
